


White Knight

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy protects BarbaraAn established relationship story





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I heard Tommy before I set eyes on him. Rounding the corner, I saw a detective constable from the local force we were seconded to cowering in the face of his wrath, and I wondered what he had done to incur DI Lynley’s legendary ire. I hung back, leaning against the wall until he had finished his tirade; while I could handle his short temper, I had learnt not to interrupt when he was in full flow.

The DC muttered something that had to be some form of an apology and then scuttled off looking suitably chastised with his tail between his legs. Tommy turned around and spotted me. A broad smile lit up his face and he hurried over to where I was standing.

“I was going to invite you to join me for lunch but I doubt you have room after chewing the head off that DC. What did he do to offend you?”

“It doesn’t matter, and yes I would love to join you for lunch.” His hand moved to the small of my back and he guided me out of the building and towards the Bristol. As we drove into town I continued to prod.

“Come on Tommy, I can read you like a book and the expression on your face said that you were five seconds from killing him back there so don’t try and tell me that whatever it was that he did or said doesn’t matter. What did he do?”

“Let it go Barbara, I said it doesn’t matter and it doesn’t. I’m not in the mood for another row, I just want to enjoy a nice lunch with my girlfriend.”

“I don’t want to row with you either, but it bothers me when someone winds up my boyfriend enough for him to lose his temper.”

Tommy pulled the Bristol up to the kerb, pulling on the handbrake before turning in his seat to face me. “He was rude about you okay!”

“He was rude about me? What did he say that got you so riled?”

“He said that the only reason you were reinstated as a DS was because you slept with Hillier.”

“He… said… what???”

“That you slept with Hillier in order to be reinstated. See, now you’re upset, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you.”

I started to laugh, tears rolling down my face, my arms holding my stomach.

“What’s so funny?”

“Someone thinking that I slept with Hillier to further my career. Did they say whether or not I made him wear a bag over his head? No, I know, I made him wear a DI Lynley mask and insist that he let me call him Tommy!”

“Doesn’t this bother you in the slightest Barbara?”

“Honestly? In the beginning it did, but not now. You taught me not to care what people say about me. As long as the people that matter to me know the truth then the rest of them can believe whatever the hell they want to. However, if anyone dared to say anything derogatory about you then I would rip their head off without giving it a second thought, and then I would use it to play football.”

“Exactly. That is why I told that arrogant little prick exactly what I would do to him if he dared say anything about you ever again.”

I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved closer to him. “You thinking of trading this classic in for a white charger?”

“I’ve already got one, he’s stabled at Howenstow.”

“Now why did I know that you were going to say that?”

“Because you know me better than anyone, which is why you shouldn’t be surprised when I leap to your defence. I hate people bad mouthing you Barbara, you don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“I know, because I feel the same way when people attack you. It’s always been that way for us.”

“As Nies discovered.”

“Well he was a dickhead and deserved it. I still think we should have made them dig up all that land.”

“If we could have got away with it I would have taken great pleasure watching that happen. Now, I think you said something about lunch.”

“We could go back to our hotel room, you know, work up an appetite.”

Tommy rested his forehead against mine. “And that’s what I love about you Barbara Havers, your rational thinking.”

“I love you too Tommy Lynley, but I don’t think we can stretch our lunch break longer than a couple of hours before we are missed, so stop flirting with me and drive.”

“You’ve just told me what you would do to people who piss you off, so all I have to say to that is ‘yes Ma’am’!”

“I’m glad to see you’re learning.”

“With you, every day is an adventure and I’m loving it.”


End file.
